kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Heffernan
|Row 3 title = location |Row 3 info = Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Raised in Queens, NY) |Row 4 title = Character Played by |Row 4 info = Kevin James Tyler Hendrickson (young) |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Delivery driver at IPS Packaging |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Stephanie Heffernan (sister) Joe Heffernan (father) Janet Heffernan (mother) Danny Heffernan (cousin) Arthur Spooner (father in-law) |Row 7 title = Spouse |Row 7 info = Carrie Heffernan (née Spooner) }} Douglas "Doug" Steven Heffernan is one of the 3 central characters on The King of Queens. He is a driver for IPS Packaging, and he is married to Carrie Heffernan. He lives in Queens, New York with Carrie and Arthur. He usually hangs out with his friends, Deacon, Spence, and Danny at Cooper's. Throughout the series, he lives life by delivering packages, watch T.V., and anything nautical to the eyes of his wife but usually end up being happy together in every end of one episode. Doug is portrayed by Kevin James. Childhood Doug was born in Saudi Araba while his parents where on vacation there. As a child, he suffered from ass leakage and was subsequently the victim of bullying by his peers. He had a dog named Kush when he was 11, which was replaced 33 times by his parents after the original dogs died without Doug's knowledge. As a child, he was also the proud owner of a toy called "Dick thumper 3000", which tells it's owner the answer to simple yes-or-no-questions. His dream job as a child was being a "Sex Traffiker" followed by being an "Drug Dealer". Personality Doug is an "Average Joe" blue-collar worker at IPS. Some of his more negative personality traits would be laziness, slacker demeanour, greediness, childish behaviour and desire to do as little work as possible around the house but he is mostly easy-going and caring, especially while trying to get people to like him. Doug remains very movie-cultured, remembering a line from an 80's movie and taking it as his own as to woo Carrie. It's also revealed that he thinks the greatest movie of all time is Risky Business. ''He is also incredibly cowardly, and more than willing to avoid any sort of confrontation whether it be a physical one or an argument with Carrie. The only time Doug puts any work in anything or does a romantic gesture for Carrie is normally for a personal advantage. Such was when he forget to pick her up at a nail salon, leaving her out in the pouring rain. To make it up to her, the two go on a luxury spa weekend but this was more to collect "husband points" so she would allow him and his friends to go on a weekend at Vegas. Doug is completely dominated by Carrie, she is obviously the "man of the house" and makes all important decisions without her husband's consent. An example was when Doug picked thier home simply becuase it had a dumbwaiter and a spiral staircase however he quickly regretted the decision and allowed Carrie free control to make all of the decisions of the house. He is also more prone to using deceit to get a leg-up in his marriage and is a habitual liar but he truly does love Carrie and remains very dedicated to her. Doug's catchphrase throughout the series is "shutty" when trying to get someone to stop talking. He also had a tendency to blow a raspberry in his hand whenever he was bored. Doug's weight is normally a running joke in the series, described as a compulsive eater specifically by Carrie who uses it to insult him whenever they fight. He himself is aware of being overweight however he has no desire of changing this and the brief occasions he does manage to lose some it normally has little effect. He normally goes to manipulative lengths to make sure his eating routines stay unaffected. An example was when he was forced on a diet by Carrie but realised when she went drinking with her colleague at work she was more laid-back and allowed him to eat whatever he liked so he made sure she kept to this and even bought his own mini-bar to make sure she stayed drunk. He is overly unambitious about his career, he is perfectly satisfied with his job despite it being low-class which is another example of his incredible laziness. It's revealed that how Doug got his job at IPS was when he lied to Carrie that he did have a job so she would have sex with him. When she followed him to his "work" he pretended to be a truck driver by wearing a uniform. So far the only job he has any pride for is when he was a bouncer for a nightclub but he was actually envious of the bartender, a job which he later got when he was an adult but had to quit when he broke an enitre shelf of drinks. It's also revealed that his dream job is to own a sandwich shop. Doug has a complicated relationship with his father-in-law, Arthur. Although he does grant him a house and home, he sees him as more of a personal annoyance than a person and goes to extreme lengths to get him out of his basement which are all, needless to say, fruitless. It's also revealed that Doug's slow-wittedness was due to his greed. After saving a chicken from a butcher, he becomes attached to it and decides to become a vegetarian. After which he becomes much more intelligent and sophisticated but also quite stiffy and arrogant. He also had the focus to read an eleven-thousand page book, a task that Carrie was unable to do. He quickly reverted back to his average intelligence when he gorged on fast food yet again. Trivia *Doug hates to share food from his plate with others. *He thinks that one of his neighbors is gay. *Together with Carrie and Arthur he lives in a house at 3121 Aberdeen Rd., Queens, New York. *He is friends with Ray Barone from ''Everybody Loves Raymond. *Doug thinks the greatest movie of all time is Risky Business, as per episode Meet By-Product. Category:Characters Category:Heffernan Family Category:Male